


Touchy Feely

by hufflepuff_hipster



Category: RandL - Fandom, Rhett & Link, rhink - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Angst and Humor, Blow Jobs, Business, Drinking, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Propositions, Sexual Tension, Touching, Unresolved Romantic Tension, tagsssssss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 04:05:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10153304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hufflepuff_hipster/pseuds/hufflepuff_hipster
Summary: Rhett and Link figure out that their fans really like it when they get "touchy feely" with each other on camera. Stevie suggests that they use this information to their advantage.





	1. Touchy Feely

“Oh, hey guys,” said Stevie from her desk as Rhett and Link walked into her office. “Have a seat.” She gestured for them to sit in two chairs in front of her desk.

Hiring Stevie had been the best decision that Rhett and Link had ever made for their company, Mythical Entertainment. Keeping up with the trends and analysis of their fan base had started to drain them creatively, and they found that these tasks were better left for someone else to do, a.k.a. Stevie. Now, they were having a meeting to discuss how things were going with the episodes.

“Don’t be gentle with us, now,” Link said sternly. He always assumed the worst, as he was a natural worrier. “Give it to us straight.”

“Actually,” Stevie said, “the show has been doing great this month. Our subscriber count has doubled in the past six months, and ad revenues are at an all-time high.”

“See?” Said Rhett, patting Link on the shoulder, “I told ya you were worrying for nothin’.” 

Link wanted to shoot him a glaring look, but he couldn’t help smiling at the terrific news. 

“There is…one thing, though,” Stevie said. She closed her laptop and folded her hands on top of it, all business as she looked at them both. There was a long pause.

“What is it?” Rhett asked. Stevie had a look on her face that was troubled, but then again she seemed to be biting her lip in an effort to keep from smiling. He couldn’t read her.

“Boys, let me be frank,” she began. She had a way of seeming much older than she actually was, and often referred to them as “boys” even though she was younger than them. It just seemed natural for some reason. “I’ve noticed a recent trend in viewership, and while you may find this disturbing at first, I think it would be in your best interest to hear me out.”

“Okay,” said Link.

“Yeah, shoot,” said Rhett.

“Well, according to my analysis on our videos, it’s become very obvious to me that some videos get more views than others based on a few different factors. Number one, the videos where you eat weird foods.”

“Well, yeah,” said Rhett, confused at where this was going “we already know that.”

“Yeah, that’s nothing new there,” said Link.

“Number two,” continued Stevie, “is that there has been a massive increase in views lately on the videos where…where you guys…touch each other a lot.”

Link laughed. “What?”

“Oh my gosh, are you serious?” Rhett chuckled. 

Stevie finally let herself smile. “You can laugh. I knew you would. But the reason I’m bringing it up is because the view count on those particular videos is significantly higher. Like I said, I think it would be in your best interest to pay attention to this information.”

“What are we even supposed to do with that information?” Rhett scoffed. Then, when Stevie was silent for a while, he finally put two and two together. “Wait…are you saying what I think you’re saying?”

“You think we should be more handsy with each other so that we can get more views?” Link interjected. 

Stevie was thoughtful for a moment. She leaned back in her office chair. “I think…you should take this information to heart and discuss it between the two of you privately. This is your show and you can take it into whatever direction you want to. I’m just telling you the facts.”

“You think we should…discuss this privately?” Link asked.

Another smile crept across Stevie’s face. “That’s my advice, yes.”

The two men were silent for a while. Eventually, the awkwardness passed and the three of them began talking about other important matters until the end of the meeting. Rhett and Link each thanked her and then left for their private office down the hall. 

Link plopped down into his office chair, promptly opened his laptop, and began checking his emails. Rhett remained in the office doorway. 

Eventually, Link felt his presence behind him and looked over. 

“What are you doing over there?” he asked teasingly. 

“Just thinkin’.” 

“About…?”

Rhett’s brow furrowed. “About what Stevie said. About people liking the videos where we like, touch each other and stuff.”

Link chuckled. “Oh, that.” He turned back to his laptop and resumed checking his emails. 

Rhett made his way over to his own desk, which faced opposite Link’s. He hovered over it, propping himself up with his arms and staring intensely at his business partner.

Link sighed and pulled himself away from his emails again. They stared at each other for a bit, each plainly annoyed with the other.

“What?” Link asked, serving him attitude. “You want to talk about it?”

“Yes,” said Rhett, returning the attitude. “You heard what Stevie said. The episodes where we’re all over each other get almost as many views, if not as many, as the ones where we eat weird stuff. And eating weird stuff is our whole thing! If there’s something we can do to amp this up a notch, I think we should.”

“Wow, are you being serious right now?” said Link. He was glaring at Rhett. “The only reason those get more views is because a bunch of weirdos get off on that stuff. Is that really the type of audience you want us to encourage?” 

“It doesn’t have to be anything major,” Rhett said calmly, trying to deescalate the conflict. “I think people just like it when we’re more…friendly with each other, you know?”

Link’s face was blank. “No. I don’t know. Enlighten me.”

“Oh come on, Link,” Rhett sighed in frustration. “Like the other day, when I had mustard on my face during an episode and you wiped it off with your finger.”

Link rolled his eyes and swiveled in his chair, doing his best to continue looking annoyed with this conversation. He had color rising in his cheeks.   
“So what are you suggesting that we do, then?” Link asked impatiently. “What steps can we take to…I guess, increase these kinds of…events?”

They stared at each other for a moment, and then Rhett walked over to the bookshelf on the opposite side of their office. He pulled a thick book off of the shelf, opened it, and pulled out a flask. 

“I need a drink,” he said gruffly, walking back towards their desks and taking a swig from the silver flask.

Link laughed, but then pulled a small glass from one of his desk drawers and quickly held it out to Rhett. “Me too,” he said.

Rhett filled up Link’s glass with the brown liquid and toasted it with his flask. The crisp clink was satisfying, and they both took long drinks.

“Whew!” Link shook his head from the strong taste and stuck out his tongue, but nevertheless still held out his glass a second time for Rhett to fill, to which the taller man obliged. After another drink, Rhett settled down into his office chair, feeling much more relaxed. Link followed suit by lying down on their couch facing him.

“H’okay,” Link said, slurring his words a little. “Now that we’re a little more loose, let’s have an open discussion about this.”

Rhett chuckled. “Okay. Yes. Fire away!”

Link felt like he was at a therapist’s office since he was lying down. Except that he could see Rhett, as opposed to an actual therapist’s office where you face away from each other as you ramble on about your feelings.

“I just,” Link began, “it’s weird, man. That stuff that happens in the episodes just happens naturally because we’re best friends.” He hiccupped. “I don’t wanna like…force ourselves to be all touchy-feely with each other. That’s gunna be really awkward.”

“Why would it be awkward?” asked Rhett. 

“Because!” Link struggled to think of what should come next. “People on the Internet like seeing us be touchy with each other because they like to think we’re in some kind of secret romantic relationship.”

Rhett burst out laughing, but Link continued.

“And if we play into those desires, then it’s like we’re pretending to be involved with each other when we’re not. It’s weird.”

Rhett was quiet for a moment. He took another swig from the flask.

“What if we **were** involved though?” 

Link propped himself up on his elbow, a smirk on his face. “Have you really had that much to drink already?” He got up from the couch and tried to take the flask from Rhett’s hand, but Rhett stood up and held it out of his reach, high in the air. Link huffed in annoyance, but decided to play along with Rhett’s little drunken game of keep-away. He leapt for the flask, but Rhett moved it out of the way just in time, sneaking another swig. Link saw his chance and leapt again, but Rhett moved it high into the air just in time, keeping it out of his reach yet again.

“Dude, just give me the flask!” Link yelled, although he couldn’t help but laugh. 

Rhett was laughing too. “No way man! It’s after five! I’m allowed to drink!”

Link grabbed Rhett by the shoulder in an attempt to hoist himself higher, but fell short, toppling to the ground. Rhett was about to ask if he was okay, but Link was on his feet again in a flash, breathless and grinning.

“Gimmie that flask, McLaughlin!” 

“No!”

Link had him on the run now, like two kids on a playground playing keep-away at recess. Rhett found himself backed into a corner, still trying to make himself as tall as possible. Link was basically trying to climb him like a tree in an effort to reach the prize.

Finally, Link managed to snatch it away.

“Ha ha!” Link shouted in triumph, waving the flask in front of Rhett’s face. “Not tall enough, McLaughlin.” 

Rhett made his way back to the couch and fell backward into it, laughing and out of breath. “Okay, fine.” Link sat down next to him. “What now?”

Link stared at the flask in his hands, then back up at Rhett blankly. “Wanna finish it?”

 

Some hours later, after everyone else in the building had gone home for the night, Rhett and Link remained. They had emptied the flask and moved onto a bottle of aged scotch that they saved for special occasions, not really worrying about whether or not this was an occasion that warranted it. It was just a Friday.

“I can’t ‘member the last time I was this drunk,” Rhett said. He was still sitting on the couch next to Link. For the past two hours they had been sitting there talking about whatever came to mind, which was something they had not really done together for quite some time.

“Yeah,” said Link, staring at the carpet. “Wh…Why did we start drinking again?” He laughed. “I don’t remember!”

“We were…we were gunna talk about the whole touchy feely thing.”

“Oh yeah.” Link giggled. “Pffft, what’s so bad about that?”

“I don’t know!” Rhett exclaimed loudly. “You were the one who was weirded-out by it, not me.”

“Oh come on,” Link said. “You don’t think this is weird?” He grabbed Rhett’s hand and started kissing the back of it sloppily. “Oooh Rhett, I love you soooo much, muah muah muah muah!”

Rhett yanked his hand away. “Hey!” He laughed. “That’s not…that’s not what I meant!”

“Then what d’you mean?” 

“I mean that we gotta have more chemistry!” Rhett looked over at Link, whose eyes were heavily lidded. 

“Hmm…” Link mumbled softly, leaning in a bit closer. Their thighs were already touching from how close they were sitting.

Rhett breathed a laugh. “Heyy…what’re you doin’ there, buddy?” He sounded almost afraid. 

“Chemistry…” was all Link could manage.

Rhett’s eyes travelled over Link’s face, which was coming closer and closer by the second. He was so drunk that he couldn’t tell if Link was about to lean over and fall asleep on him, or…

Link met Rhett’s lips with his own, very gently, kissing him with a soft little squishy noise. Link pulled his head back for a second and their heavily lidded eyes fell on each other. There was a pause. Now it was Rhett who tilted his head and closed the gap between them, pushing their lips together again. Without either of them being shy, they both opened their mouths and were instantly exploring each other in slow, wet movements.

The alcohol running through their veins numbed all of the anxiety that they would have normally felt. Sure, they had kissed a few times when they were little kids, just being curious and silly, but this was completely different. As grown men, they knew fully well what they were doing. Had they been in their right minds, they would have squirmed and ran away and joked about it later. But with the whiskey freeing them from their inhibitions, all either of them could think about was how thrilling it felt. How sexy it was.

Link broke the kiss first, looking away and clearing his throat. He looked back up at Rhett, their faces still an inch apart.

“I uhh...” Link whispered, a half-smirk on his lips, “I shouldn’t’ve done that. I’m sorry. I’m really drunk.”

Rhett stared at Link’s lips as he spoke. There was a hint of sadness in his eyes at the loss of their touch. “No…” he trailed off.

Link pulled back. “No?”

Rhett hung his head. He was trying to gather his thoughts to form words, but his brain was extremely foggy and it was difficult. A crazy idea occurred to him in his drunken stupor. He looked back up at Link and rested a hand on his shoulder.

“Link…” he began, but had to pause to refrain from laughing or being anything other than serious. “Link,” he said again, “what if we…had sex?”

Link furrowed his brow and cocked his head to one side. “Sorry…what?”

Rhett lost his nerve. “Oh gosh…” he said. He got up from the couch and wobbled over to his desk where the bottle of scotch sat and poured himself another glass. He poured one for Link as well and handed it to him. Link raised an eyebrow, but took the glass anyway as Rhett sat back down beside him.

“Run that by me again,” Link said with a grin on his face, leaning into Rhett. He was toying with him, trying to see if he could get him to say it again.

Rhett took a very long drink. After some consideration, he looked Link in the eye.

“I think we should have sex,” he said.

“Why?” Link grinned. He was interested to see how far he could take this before Rhett chickened out. 

Rhett turned so that his whole body was facing Link. He suddenly had a mischievous look on his face that made Link’s breath catch in his throat. Now it was his turn to feel nervous.

“Because…Stevie said we needed more chemistry with each other on the show. And sometimes actors will have sex with each other just so they can get it over with and be more believable in front of the camera.” 

Link’s smile had vanished and was replaced with a look of astonishment. “So…you really wanna have sex…for the show. To make us closer…physically?”

“Yep. Nothing emotional about it or anything messy like that. It’s just business.”

Link hadn’t even noticed Rhett’s hand on his thigh, but the sensation of it moving higher brought it to his immediate attention. He looked down at the hand, then back up at Rhett’s predatory glare. His heart was beating fast and faster. Now Rhett was slowly coming closer. His long, lean body would overtake him soon.

“Well?” Rhett whispered. His voice dripped seduction. His stare reminiscent of a leopard zeroing in on his prey.

Link looked at his options inside his own cloudy mind. Kissing Rhett had felt good…like, really good. And surely this wouldn’t count as cheating, right? No one else ever had to know about it, and he had known Rhett for longer than he had known Christy, after all. He felt in his heart of hearts that if anyone else in the world had a right to do this with him, to go this far with his body, it was Rhett. He could trust Rhett with his life. And it was just business.

“Fuck it,” Link whispered. He shot-gunned the rest of his drink and let the empty glass drop onto the carpet. “Let’s do it.”

As soon as the words left his mouth, Rhett was on top of him.


	2. Winding Roads and Petrichor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhett and Link try something new after learning that their fans like it when they have chemistry with each other in front of the camera.

Although they were both pretty drunk, each of them were individually aware of how rough and sloppy they were kissing each other. As soon as Link had agreed to go this far with Rhett’s proposition, it was as if the floodgates had opened and three decades of pent up sexual aggression were coming out in a violent, tumultuous tsunami. It was explosive. Rhett’s beard kept getting caught on Link’s prickly scruff, their teeth accidentally knocked together, and their tongues refused to stay inside their mouths. Link wasn’t sure if from an outside perspective it looked hot, or if they just looked like a drunken uncoordinated mess, but he couldn’t bring himself to care one bit because it just felt **so** good. This was finally happening. He was finally making out with his best friend, and was surprised at how freaking right it seemed.

Link couldn’t contain himself. He started kissing down Rhett’s jawline and onto his neck, burying his face into the taller man’s jugular and breathing him in. He smelled like cedar and winding country roads in the summertime and home. Woodsy, earthy smells. Link clutched onto him like Rhett was oxygen and he was suffocating, clawing at his back through the man’s t-shirt. They were burning up like they were on fire, and Link felt as though he might combust if he didn’t get Rhett’s clothes off immediately. 

At the feeling of Link’s wet tongue on his neck, Rhett growled deep in his chest. He had always been competitive with Link, and something about the prospect of fucking him as hard as he possibly could, asserting his dominance over the man that he had always had a healthy rivalry with, made his heart pound and his cock ache. With Link distracted by kissing down his neck and now his collarbone, he seized the opportunity to pull their bodies onto the couch fully so that Rhett’s entire body was now completely on top of the smaller man. 

Link responded to this arrangement by tugging Rhett’s shirt off over his head, and then his own shirt as quick as a flash. Rhett blinked down at him, surprised at how quickly they had both become shirtless. He realized as he gazed down at this beautiful man beneath him that he felt such a burning longing that had definitely been there all along, but now bubbled to the surface under the influence of alcohol and Link’s insistent kisses. The brunet’s hair was all over the place and his eyes were soft as they gazed back up at his. In those few seconds of eye contact, Rhett’s breath caught in his throat and he felt the pang of many confusing emotions all at once. The air had gone from fiery hot to frozen still in an instant.

Link swallowed audibly, then lifted his head up to plant a gentle kiss on Rhett’s lips. He pulled back slowly and whispered, “So, you think you should be on top?”

“I – I kind of thought…I would, yeah,” Rhett whispered back. It seemed that all of the pent up aggression and angst had suddenly left his body the moment that this gorgeous dark-haired man had captured his gaze. 

Link quirked an eyebrow. “I don’t know about that.” 

This caused Rhett to sit up on his knees, still hovering over Link. He thought maybe his friend was having second thoughts and started to panic a little inside.

“Well, uh, what…what do you want to do?” Rhett stammered.

Link slid his lithe body out from underneath Rhett and sat up on his knees, mirroring the much taller man kneeling in front of him on the couch. A curiously wide smile overtook his face as he stared at Rhett, who felt more and more like he was starting to become putty in Link’s capable hands. The aggression he had felt earlier was now a distant memory. 

Maintaining eye contact with Rhett, Link reached down and unbuttoned the other man’s jeans, sliding the zipper down slowly. “Why don’t we just see what happens?” he said with a sly grin. “Let’s not discuss it.” Still holding their gaze, Link slid Rhett’s jeans down with a sudden hard pull, making Rhett gasp and lurch forward towards Link. 

Once again, Link buried his face into Rhett’s neck, nipping and licking at the skin while his hand reached down to free Rhett’s cock from his boxers. It sprang forward with gusto, filling Link’s hand. Rhett shuddered and groaned at the other man’s touch, feeling a thumb trace precum all over the head of his throbbing member. He made up his mind to fully give in to the touch and wrapped his arms around Link’s body, drawing the smaller man closer to him and knotting his long fingers through his thick dark hair. He inhaled his scent deeply. It was mint and petrichor and sitting on the kitchen counter at midnight talking about life. Green, fresh smells. It made his heart hurt.

Rhett was shocked at how adept Link was when it came to foreplay. He always thought of Link as a very direct and to-the-point type of person who often fumbled with his words in front of a camera. It was like he had become a completely different person once they had agreed to do this. Rhett, on the other hand, who was usually a little too talkative and too bull-headed for his own good, could not think of a single word to say. He had gone from feeling so ready for this to feeling so vulnerable and like he was losing control of the situation quickly. He just didn’t expect it to feel **this** good, **this** right. 

Rhett allowed himself to fall backwards into the couch as Link clambered on top of him, removing Rhett’s jeans and boxers all the way and continuing to stroke his rather large cock. 

Link realized, as he was stroking Rhett and hovering over him, that their eyes were locked steadily on each other’s. Rhett would tilt his head back and groan, and Link would feel the sound rumble out from his broad chest as he watched this man writhe in ecstasy beneath his touch. Then their eyes would lock on each other’s again. Link panicked slightly when he wondered why this didn’t feel more awkward. He had thought they would just bang and get it over with, but Link was enjoying this far too much. Normally it felt like Rhett was always so aggressive towards him, always being so competitive and needing to have the upper hand in every situation. Link was beginning to feel drunk, not only on alcohol, but on this power that he apparently had over this now gentle giant. He loved feeling like he was in control for a change, and watching Rhett completely fall apart beneath him was feeding his soul. His blood was on fire. Raw, burning desire overtook the rational parts of his brain.

Rhett watched as Link stood up from the couch and undid his belt, shimmied out of his pants, and slid off his underwear. Seeing Link standing there, all hard angles and with a huge raging hard-on was quite a sight to behold, and Rhett just stared openly at him with his mouth agape.

Link stepped forward so that his erect manhood was staring Rhett right in the face. Rhett looked up at Link, then back down and gulped.

“Oh gosh,” Rhett whispered. 

Link threaded his fingers through the blonde’s ruffled hair. “There’s a first time for everything,” he said with that signature smirk.

Link watched as Rhett took the head of his cock into his mouth experimentally, laying his tongue flat and running it over the bottom of his pulsing head. Link shut his eyes and threw his head back, allowing a moan to escape his lips. 

Hearing that Link was enjoying himself, Rhett sat up and grabbed onto Link’s ass, pulling him closer and plunging the entire cock into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it in circles. 

“Ohh fuck,” Link breathed. His grip on Rhett’s hair and scalp tightened. He began pulling Rhett’s head back and forth, coaxing his motions and enjoying the sensation of fucking his best friend’s face.

Rhett was surprised at how good it felt to be somewhat used like this. It was thrilling to lose control, to not always need to be the enforcer. Sometimes he worried that his need to always win and be in charge pushed Link away from him and had damaged their friendship, and now he was sort of making it up to him. He loved that Link wanted him right now, that Link apparently loved having him suck his cock. He was overcome with a need to please him, to be good to Link and prove himself to him. To prove what, he wasn’t entirely sure. That he still loved him as a friend? That he loved him, period, end of story?

The thrusts into Rhett’s mouth became more insistent, so Rhett picked up the pace slightly, strings of saliva dripping down onto the floor with wet sucking noises.

“Fuck Rhett, I didn’t know you were such a good little dirty cock-sucker,” said Link. At this, Rhett pulled off of Link’s cock with a loud “plop” sound. He stood up and faced Link, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Link automatically pressed his chest up against him, staring up into his storm grey eyes with his piercing blue ones. 

Thinking that Rhett must have stood up because of what he said, Link grinned. He grabbed the back of Rhett’s head and forcefully pulled him down to plant a hungry passionate kiss on his lips.

“I like sucking your cock,” Rhett breathed out as they kissed.

Link pulled back from this kiss, his eyes a little wider. “What?”

“You heard me,” Rhett growled, pulling Link closer to keep kissing him.

Link broke the kiss. “Damn,” he said, looking at the floor.

“What is it?” 

Link looked back up at Rhett with a thoughtful look on his face that made it seem as though he had a sudden moment of sobriety. “I just…I didn’t expect it to be this good,” he said.

Rhett stepped forward and put his hands on Link’s shoulders, caressing his smooth skin and leaning over him. It was like a hug, but more sensual and light. He turned towards the side of Link’s head and whispered, “Then don’t stop.”

Link wrapped his arms around Rhett’s waist, brining his hands up to stroke Rhett’s broad back. He licked at one of Rhett’s nipples, biting it with his teeth and eliciting a sigh from the giant.

“God, Link…” he trailed off.

Link snaked one of his hands lower and lower until it rested in the cleft of Rhett’s ass cheeks. Praying that the other man wouldn’t protest, he experimentally probed inward with his middle finger, finding his opening and rubbing gingerly up and down the outside. 

The newly discovered intense sensation of having his asshole played with combined with feeling Link’s wet tongue flicking his nipple again and again made Rhett moan louder than before, not entirely caring what he sounded like. The feeling of being totally at Link’s mercy made his heart thump wildly, and he craved more. So much more. He felt Link spit on his hand, then slide one finger in, eventually building to a second finger and very gently wiggling them back and forth inside his opening. For being Rhett’s first time having something shoved in his ass, it didn’t hurt at all and he was beginning to lose all composure. 

“Link, Link…Link…” Rhett was sure his voice sounded broken and breathy, but he couldn’t help it. He needed a release. He couldn’t take Link toying with him anymore. 

Link stood on his tiptoes with his fingers still deep inside Rhett, and licked the inside of the taller man’s mouth. “What?”

“Please just fuck me Link.” The words tumbled out fast. Words he never imagined himself uttering in his entire life. 

Link continued to lick inside Rhett’s mouth, then moved down to his chin and jaw. His voice was low and dark. “You want me to fuck you?” It was more of a confident statement than an actual question.

Rhett felt like he was going to die of wanting. His inflated cock hung long and low between his legs, leaking sticky precome all over his thigh. He wanted Link to use him like a toy and he loved the foreplay they were having, but he also wanted to cum so very badly. 

“Please,” he moaned. “I need you.”

Just admitting that was a release of sorts. He immediately knew they had been foolish to think that they could do something like this and not attach meaning to it. Not allow all kinds of emotions, memories, and feelings new and old to boil to the surface. Rhett felt slightly panicked, knowing there was no turning back from this moment. He didn’t just want Link to fuck him. He wanted Link to make love to him over and over and never stop. 

Rhett looked down at Link to see the man peering up at him, his mouth slightly open and upturned, showing two of his deadly sharp fangs. It felt like the air was on fire again.

“Bend over, then,” he rasped.

Rhett complied immediately and bent down so that his knees were on the floor and his ass was sticking straight out in the air. Link thought that maybe he was dreaming. He never, ever thought in a million years that they would be doing this, and yet it seemed natural to him. His breath rapidly quickening, he stepped up towards Rhett, lining up the tip of his reddened cock to Rhett’s tight entrance. He was struck with a moment of surrealism. Before plunging himself deep inside, he ran his hands shakily down Rhett’s back and bent over the top of him, loving the skin-on-skin contact. He planted soft kisses on his neck.

Rhett let out the breath he had been holding in anticipation of Link’s hard cock. The gentle caresses and nibbling kisses were unexpected. He had wanted Link to use him, to have no mercy, to take him ruthlessly from behind like his own personal sex toy. Instead, he felt large hands guiding him to turn over. Now he lay back, staring up at Link, his ass hanging off the edge of the couch cushion.

Link grabbed hold of Rhett’s calves, which were now up in the air by his face, and kissed the warm skin there. Boldly maintaining eye contact, Link thrust himself deep inside his opening, making Rhett yell out in pleasure. Once he had bottomed out, Link let himself fall forward so that they were face-to-face, his normally expertly coiffed hair now hanging across Rhett’s forehead.

Rhett grabbed at Link’s hair, pulling it out of their faces roughly as Link began pumping his hips back and forth.

“Oh god yeah,” Rhett growled. He couldn’t believe how amazing this felt. He never even thought he could get so much pleasure from having a hard cock shoved so far up his ass.

“You like that? Huh?” Link asked almost maniacally, his voice deep and dripping with sex.

“Yeah…yes Link. Fuck, fuck me harder,” Rhett moaned.

Link responded in earnest, pounding into Rhett as hard as he could, then slowly withdrawing with every thrust. 

Rhett was losing his damn mind. He was becoming unhinged from reality. Link’s big, meaty dick was hitting him in just the right spot. His toes curled and he wasn’t aware of the noises he was making anymore. They just came out in a slew of curses and grunts.

“God, yes, fuck. Right there. Yeah, oh fuck that’s good. Right there Link. Oh god **damn**.”

Link was an impressive sight. The muscles in his chest and abs were defined and glistening with sweat. His breathing was ragged and low. Rhett could tell he was getting close, and his own cock twitched in response to the sounds of his lover’s grunts and moans.

“You’re so fucking tight,” Link gasped out. He leaned back and grabbed hold of Rhett’s ankles, adding more force and eagerness to his thrusts. His abdomen was taut, and there was a defined ‘V’ shape to his hips just above where his dick was now plunging into Rhett’s squeezing asshole.

The new positioning allowed for Link to go even deeper, and Rhett couldn’t keep it together anymore. His hands grasped over the back of the couch above his head, holding on for dear life as this other man plowed into him again and again, the sound of Link’s balls slapping his ass filling the air around them. This right here was exactly what Rhett had been craving since this whole thing began. He had no idea that this whole time, all along, he just really needed to be fucked ruthlessly by his best friend. 

“Oh, fuck!” Rhett yelled out. “Fuck Link, I’m gunna cum!”

Link moaned loudly in response. “Cum for me baby.”

“Fuuuuuuuuuck!”

“Graaaah!”

As if on queue, streams of pearly white cum shot out of Rhett, covering his own chest until it was glistening wet. In that same moment, Link thrust his hips forward one last time, shooting his heavy load deep inside Rhett’s pulsating hole until he was totally spent.

Feeling exhausted and sweaty, Link collapsed forward onto Rhett’s chest, not caring that he was sandwiching cum in between them and making a mess. They lay there like that for a while; Rhett leaned back into the couch with Link in his arms on top of him, panting hard with his cock still buried inside him.

 

Eventually, Link nuzzled his way up to Rhett’s collarbone, where he planted a wet kiss and sighed.

“Well, do you think we’ll have more chemistry now, after all that?” Link said jokingly. When Rhett didn’t respond right away, he lifted his head up to see Rhett staring down at him with the softest eyes he had ever seen. It took Link’s breath away.

“…Rhett?”

“I’m in love with you.” He looked so calm and relaxed as he said it, with absolutely no fear in his voice. It was as if he realized it just then and there, looking down into those big blue eyes.

A smile pulled at Link’s lips. “I’m in love with you too, you freak.”


End file.
